Dipingere il futuro
by Ida59
Summary: Quando la magia d'amore trasforma i desideri in realtà…


Dipingere il futuro

 **Titolo:** Dipingere il futuro

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 21 marzo 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** romantico, introspettivo, drammatico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio Originale

 **Pairing** : Severus /Personaggio Originale

 **Epoca** : Post HP 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Quando la magia d'amore trasforma i desideri in realtà…

 **Parole-pagine:** 680 – 2

 **Nota 1** : Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

5 - La stanza è piena di sole. La luce danza sulla tela bianca, il pulviscolo dorato accarezza i colori sparsi sulla tavolozza di legno chiaro. Le linee sono sicure e le pennellate rapide. E' il ritratto del vostro amore che state componendo.

 **Nota 2** : Dedicata a Monica che, inventando le domande del test mi ha fatto scervellare su questa; pensando a lei, a ciò che avrebbe saputo scrivere, l'idea finalmente è arrivata con un Severus dormiente, che so che lei tanto ama vedere, che si risveglia infine nella serenità e nell'amore.

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi ed i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Raccolta "Le Parole del cuore (Severus") (21 marzo – 18 aprile 2011)

Dodici one-shot sul mio amato Severus, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka (che ringrazio tantissimo per avermi fornito l'ispirazione) sul Forum "Libertà di sognare".

Con le brevi one-shot di questa raccolta ho finalmente voluto regalare la felicità e l'amore al mio adorato Severus. Questo non significa che le storie non contengano elevate dosi di drammaticità e dolore, ma, in un percorso introspettivo che racconta la sofferenza della vita di Severus, si arriva sempre ad una conclusione di serenità ed amore, più o meno marcate.

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 21 marzo al 18 aprile 2011.

 **Dipingere il futuro** (one-shot - domanda n. 5 - La stanza è piena di sole. La luce danza sulla tela bianca, il pulviscolo dorato accarezza i colori sparsi sulla tavolozza di legno chiaro. Le linee sono sicure e le pennellate rapide. E' il ritratto del vostro amore che state componendo.)

 **Stagioni d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n.4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Dal gelo al fuoco** (one-shot – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

 **Incontro notturno** (one-shot – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

 **Lo so…** (one-shot – domanda n. 2 - Non è necessaria una ricorrenza speciale per fare un regalo alla persona che si ama. Cosa regalereste a lui/lei?)

 **Occhi che ardono nella notte** (one-shot – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo/a. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

 **Distillato d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

 **Le parole del cuore** (one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

 **Appuntamento all'alba** (one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

 **Nero di morte, nero di vita** (one-shot – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

 **Il sogno di Kelly** (one-shot – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

 **Anelito di sogno** (one-shot – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

Dipingere il futuro

Il mio amore dorme, i lunghi capelli neri sparsi sul cuscino candido, le rughe quasi svanite nella dolcezza del sonno, salvo quella che tanto amo e che sale verticale sulla sua fronte partendo dalla radice del naso.

Il sole del mattino inoltrato inonda la stanza e i suoi tiepidi raggi accarezzano il volto spigoloso e pallido di Severus: si muove un poco tra le lenzuola scoprendo il busto nudo, magro eppure muscoloso; il braccio scivola lungo il bordo del letto e rimane inerte, un raggio dorato a lambire la cicatrice sbiadita di quello che fu l'orrido Marchio che incatenava il suo passato.

Riposa dopo le fatiche di questa nostra lunga notte d'amore ed il suo viso è finalmente sereno, le labbra appena dischiuse ad alimentare ancora il mio desiderio per lui che in questi pochi giorni, dopo che due anni fa è incredibilmente scampato alla tremenda morte che Voldemort gli aveva riservato, ancora non è sazio dell'uomo che ho desiderato così a lungo.

Sfioro leggera le labbra sottili, carezzo lieve la cicatrice sul collo e vedo la sua pelle bianca incresparsi appena nel leggero brivido inconsapevole che la punta delle mie dita gli ha trasmesso. Scivolo piano giù dal letto e mi avvicino al cavalletto; scopro la tela sulla quale da tre giorni ritraggo il sonno del mio amore e resto ad osservare estasiata l'originale che ancora giace tra le candide lenzuola. Prendo il pennello e lo intingo nella tavolozza, quindi mi accingo a dipingere i miei desideri, il suo volto finalmente sorridente e sereno, come quando sono tra le sue braccia e il mio amore gli fa dimenticare il tremendo passato e tutte le sue sofferenze.

Fisso gli occhi neri impressi sulla tela e noto che c'è ancora quell'ombra cupa, quel lampo scuro che sempre porta ricordi di dolore che non riesce a dimenticare, raggi di fatale luce verde e maschere dagli argentei riflessi, sangue fra le sue mani e strazio nella sua anima ancora ferita. Stringo le labbra e impugno il pennello, decisa: la magia del mio amore saprà guarirlo, farà scivolare nell'oblio un troppo doloroso passato per aprire finalmente la porta a un futuro che Severus ancora non ritiene di meritare, ma che invece gli spetta, dopo tutto ciò che ha fatto per il mondo magico, dopo che ha dedicato la vita a ripagare mille volte le colpe commesse quando era poco più di un ragazzo.

La stanza ora è piena di sole e la luce danza sulla tela mentre il pulviscolo dorato accarezza i colori sparsi sulla tavolozza di legno chiaro. I movimenti della mia mano sono sicuri e le pennellate rapide1: è il futuro del mio amore, di Severus, che sto dipingendo, è il suo sorriso, finalmente, e la serenità nel suo sguardo di tenebra.

Un'ultima pennellata, un anelito d'amore, un soffio di magia… e la luce è nei suoi occhi, scintillanti abissi d'oscurità, per sempre impressa sulla tela, regalo d'amore che può cambiare la realtà.

Un leggero fruscio; sollevo lo sguardo e incrocio il tuo, penetrante, ammaliante, tremendamente sensuale.

Mi sorridi, mentre fai cenno d'avvicinarmi e guardi malizioso il mio corpo coperto solo da un leggero velo, e nel nero profondo dei tuoi occhi vedo il riflesso del sole, vedo risplendere la luce del futuro, vedo il mio amore che incontra il tuo, senza più che le catene del passato ti trattengano o frappongano ostacoli.

Sei libero, finalmente, e mi sorridi: lo stesso sorriso sereno che brilla sulla tela, lo stesso sguardo privo di ombre che ho dipinto pochi istanti fa.

La magia è avvenuta, il mio amore ha vinto e tu, Severus, infine non soffri più.

Ti alzi e il lenzuolo scivola a terra mostrandomi il tuo corpo nudo che mi desidera; ti avvicini e mi prendi tra le braccia cercando le mie labbra. Con la coda dell'occhio getto ancora uno sguardo al dipinto, mentre le tue labbra sfiorano dolcemente le mie: è l'estasi dei tuoi baci che mi rapisce dalla realtà, oppure il volto del dipinto, adesso, è diventato il tuo e la tela è di nuovo bianca, illuminata dal sole?

1 Queste frasi ricalcano il testo della domanda del gioco-test.


End file.
